


I don’t Like You

by TheEm0Nem0Meme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, Write As I Go, ill probably continue, not sure, probably smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEm0Nem0Meme/pseuds/TheEm0Nem0Meme
Summary: Sam and Dean like each other. Not sure how to show it. Johns an asshole. Everyone loves Bobby. I’m horrible at descriptions, this is a work in progress, and I’m not quit sure what’s going to happen. There will most likely be smut in later chapters too.





	I don’t Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Wincest... it’s very rushed. Enjoy.

Dean was tired of this.  
All of this bullshit he goes through and this happens. Now Dean isn’t usually all self riotous and great shit. But you can’t tell him that he hasn’t had it at least a little bad.  
Dean stared at his younger sibling. Sam was currently brushing his hair as he attempted to get ready for school.   
“Dean? Are you okay, you seem a bit out of it. I was trying to ask if you were going to drive me home from school or would you prefer me to get a ride from Bobby so you can go ‘have some fun’ with another girl.” Dean blushed of embarrassment and shook his head. “I’m fine Sammy, I’ll pick you up.”  
Sam was only 13, while Dean is just turning 17. Dean had noticed feeling growing for his brother at the age of 10 and Sam being 6. Dean thought Sam was perfect. That Sam should honestly be treated as a god. He wanted to kiss every inch of the smaller boy and hug him with everything he had. But as a 10 year old, he didn’t quite know what that meant. He’s grown to know and had told everyone that he was going out with girl and in all reality he was just hanging out somewhere to try and ignore his brother while still having his cool.   
“I’ll be picking up after school.” Dean again managed before going down stairs to eat.

After school Dean pulled up in the Impala and looked around to not see Sam. Next thing he knew, Sam and some blonde chick were walking out of the school doors laughing. Now there really was nothing to be suspicious about except the fact that HIS SAMMY was walking with a girl.  
He took a breath pulled up as Sam hugged the girl and waved as he got in.  
“Go and get yourself a girlfriend Sammy?” Dean said smirking, while he really was just trying to hide the fact that he was pissed about someone getting to Sam before him.   
“Her name is Mariah. She’s a real good friend.”  
Dean felt the anger drain away as Sam smiled at him, the smile he only gave Dean.

Sam watched Dean as he seemed to calm down. The fumes going out as he was no longer angry.  
Mariah and him had become friends due to him telling her his deepest secret. That he was in love with his brother. Yeah that may sound cheesy, but whatever works.   
Mariah had told him what to do to see if Dean liked him back.   
“So no girlfriend? Jeez man, by your age I had them in the hallway clo-“ Sam started shushing him and blushing. “I-I don’t want to hear about your sexual doings with girls.” Sam went back to staring out the window and imagining his older brother fucking girls in the school closet. He didn’t want it to be those girls, it should’ve been him bent over a shelf. Sam shook his head at the thought. They pulled up to the house and were about to head in when Dean had to push it a bit more. “What do you like me? I mean that must be the only reason you don’t want to hear about the-“ Sam grabbed Dean by the back of the neck and kissed him roughly.   
“I don’t like you, you jerk.”


End file.
